Date!
by OnceUponABlueMoon01
Summary: Takes place after McCall and Jackal P.I opens...the road to JaSam! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place right after Sam and Spinelli start their P.I business_

Chapter 1

Spinelli/Sam

"Just got a new case. But I need a date."

"Would you like the Jackal to find you a date"

"I just need suggestions"

"Well, Lucky is with Liz, Jax is with Carly" Sam made a face, Spinelli noted but continued "Patrick is with Robin, Johnny is with Olivia but he takes out others, and I am with Maximista."

"Johnny Zacharra…I will pass. I wonder if Milo"

"I am sure he would love to take you out, he is just not the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to social situations. He is like me, but I am more intelligent"

"You are a great catch. Maybe I can ask Lucky if he can find me a cop friend"

"Or, you could ask Stonecold?"

"Yeah, I would, but it is black tie"

"That would be a problem"

"I will go find myself a date. Call me if you need something" Sam said and then left the office

Maxie/Spinelli

"I am in need of your assistance"

"Some big dangerous case?"

"No, Fair Samantha needs to find a date. And the pickings in Port Charles, are slim. Do you think you could help?"

"Yes, any guy would go out with Sam, she is hot"

"Okay, I will call her with news of your help." Maxie left and Spinelli called Sam.

Sam/Maxie

"Sam, thank god you stopped by. I found you the most gorgeous dress to wear and I am working on someone for you"

"Wow, Maxie. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I want you to look fabulous. Maybe this guy can put you back on the dating train"

"Maxie, I just need a date. Not a relationship, at least not right now"

"Okay, but keep an open mind"

"Whatever. Spinelli told you I needed a date for two days from today right"

"Yes, that is why I have Lulu calling people too" Maxie said and Sam waved to Lulu who looked like she was ready to pull her hair out

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I gave her a long list"

"So people are saying no?"

"No, they are saying they have plans" Maxie argued

"Would if we email a picture of Sam, I am sure guys would drop their dates for her" Lulu offered

"Okay, that is not happening" Sam said

"Sam is right, she needs a date who is available"

"Leave it to us. We booked you a hair appointment, and after come back to the office to put your dress on and your date will be here" Maxie smiled

"You two are going through a lot of trouble. Does Kate know?"

"Kate booked the hair appointment. Your mother and her are tight" Lulu smiled and crossed her fingers together as a visual aid

"Figures. I am going to go home for a much needed glass of wine" Sam says

"Oh that sounds good" Lulu said and Maxie glared

"Bye Sam" Maxie yelled

The Day of the Event

Sam arrived at the penthouse to make sure she had all necessary supplies for her gig "Spinelli, I am short on time" she yelled outside the door

"Hey, he is upstairs" Jason said opening the door

"Okay. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah." Jason said closing the door behind her

"So, how is Michael?" She asked. Things between Jason and Sam had been a little awkward because it was clear feelings still lingered.

"Working on the anger"

"Good"

"Fair Samantha, here is everything you need. Maximista said she would help you find places to hide it" SPinnelli said as Jason made a face about hiding things

"Okay. I'll keep in touch" and Sam left and waved bye

Crimson

Sam arrived at Crimson with her hair and make-up done.

"We have a problem. Lulu and I both found people. We told each other and then both of us canceled." Maxie said as Sam was putting the dress on

"So you are saying I do not have a date to a couples event…" peeking her head out of the room she was changing in

"Well you will look pretty" Lulu added

"What I am supposed to do" Sam said coming out dressed

"Wow" both blondes said. Sam smiled

"So I look great, but cannot go" she sat down bummed out

"I will call Johnny." Maxie said, getting a sour look from Lulu

"No."

"I have an idea" Lulu said running into a room and coming out with a tux "there is someone that will take you, and you know who it is"

"Jason" Sam said plainly

"Lulu, is right. Go ask, or beg. Spinelli is there to help you"

"You only have an hour before you have to leave, I suggest you get going" Lulu said relieved Sam was taking her advise

* * *

**I know I should be updating other stories but this one has been in progress for a while...mind as well post it when I should really be doing other things ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to: tennmom2006, 4mykids3, robinscorpiofan, and elizabeth smith for their great reviews!!**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Penthouse

Sam knocked on the door twice and luckily Jason answered. Sam had the tux held up in front of her "I am desperate. It will fit you"

"Sam" he whined

"I am all dressed up to do a case at a couple's event I need a date" Sam said walking into the penthouse, showing off her evening gown. He looked at her head to toe and thought she was the most beautiful woman he ever had seen

"There has to be someone"

"There is Spinelli and he cannot go, because I need him here" Sam replied

"You know I hate this stuff"

"Jason, I would not ask you if this was not important. We can leave once I gather all my facts. I won't make you talk to anyone and I will do you a favor in return. Anything"

"Fine. But you owe me, big time"

"Cannot wait" she said out of breath. Jason went upstairs to get changed and came back down with Spinelli trying to fix his suit…unsuccessfully

"All right, I am ready"

"You look great. The car is waiting." Sam and Jason talked about the case on their car ride to the event at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. "Alright so we have the names down?"

"Yes. We are engaged, my name is Jack Miles and your name is Kellie Stevens. Please do not make me reiterate the whole case like you do to Spinelli"

"You are such a whiner"

"You are going to whining once I figure out how you will owe me"

"Are we five or something. Jason please do this for me."

"Calm down, I am here, aren't I?"

Sam and Jason walked in the MET and got their drinks, they introduced themselves to a few other couples and Jason was suffocating. Sam pulled Jason into the bathrooms on the second floor

"You doing okay?"

"Just great. We should get going to our table. For more fun"

"Please." She looked at him with puppy eyes

The table they were at was very nice, then it was time for speeches after the first speech the guy clinked his glass and couples kissed. Sam and Jason looked around confused. Then the second speech and more kissing, they felt obliged that time, because other couples were staring.

"I am sorry" she whispered into his ear. He nodded and pecked her on the lips.

By the end of all the speeches people were pretty drunk. Sam and Jason were a little tipsy but were coherent. After five pecks on the lips, the vibe between them changed. He took notice to the other guys looking Sam up and down and responded by caressing her arm or his arm around her waist.

Sam was done observing it was a waste of time, because the couple got so drunk they passed out. Sam and Jason could not leave because their car would not be back on Maxie's orders till the party was over. Therefore Jason and Sam took advantage of the open bar and relaxed on some bench against the wall.

"Thanks for coming"

"Yeah. It is not that bad"

"Nice to know, I am good company"

"Yeah." He smiled. Sam looked at him with passion. He leaned in and kissed her. Sam scooted closer to Jason so he could get more access…holding the back of her neck with one hand. The kiss kept going until they needed air. As they let go, they worked at evening their breath.

"Ummm." Was all Sam could say

"Sorry"

"No, no don't worry about it" Sam said and they both sat awkwardly till their car arrived. Sam and Jason were dropped off at her place and Jason called Max to pick him up.

"I will talk to you later I guess" Jason spoke up

"Umm, what." She said thinking about the kiss "Okay, thank you for coming—I know it was not something you find fun" Sam recovered

"It was not all that bad." He smiled

Jason looked into the chocolate brown eyes and wanted her. But instead she waved goodbye and went into her apartment. Jason started to walk away but then turned back to knock on the door. Sam opened the door confused and was greeted by Jason's lips. He walked into her apartment, grabbed a hold of her face and then shut the door with his foot. Pushing Sam back against the shut door he let go and stared at her. She caught her breath and then wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. He started to attack her neck, biting and sucking. Sam felt like she was in heaven.

She pulled back after a minute or so. "You should go, Max is probably waiting" Sam said wiping her lips

"Yeah, okay." Jason left awkwardly.

**

* * *

**

**Like? Dislike?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The chapter is pretty short for me, but I figured a weekend treat would be nice!**

**Thanks you for the comments once again! **

* * *

Chapter 3

Sam woke up with a headache and then called Spinelli to say she was coming in late. Spinelli asked how the evening was, because Jason said nothing. Sam said it was unsuccessful then relived the kiss as she hung up. She was startled back to reality with a knocking at the door and Maxie yelling for her to be let in

"Spill, what happened last night" Maxie said pulling Sam to the couch

She bit down on her lower lip "I drank too much is what happened. Could you talk a little softer?"

"I am talking about what happened with you and Jason. Something about him last night was off and I also noticed his tux smelling like perfume" she walked into Sam's bathroom "this perfume"

"We were next to each other the whole night."

"You two slept together didn't you?"

"NO. We kissed" she blurted out

"Details"

"Well after each toast the couples were supposed to kiss, just 5 pecks on the lips. Nothing more" she lied

"You cannot hide what is written all over your face."

"Fine. You cannot tell anyone and if you bring it up to Jason, I may have to kill you"

"Promise" she held out her pinky finger and Sam accepted

"Well we got a little tipsy and kind of could not stop staring at each other and he took the back of my head and pulled me to his lips. He let it go, and we left. Then he walked me to my door said good bye."

"That is it?"

"Well, then he knocked again, pulled me into him, closed the door and backed me against it. I kissed back on instinct"

"And then you pulled away and told him he should go"

"Pretty much" Sam said letting her head fall back against the couch

"So things are going to be weird between you too"

"Maxie?"

"I am just stating the obvious"

"I do not want anything with Jason…him and I cannot happen again."

"Soooo… would you be willing to go on a date. The two guys called back and said they wanted to meet you. I already set up dates and here are the times and their pictures"

"I said no relationships"

"It is just a date Sam."

"Fine. And thanks I guess"

"You are very welcome" And Maxie left

Sam went to the office to find Spinelli working away "Fair Samantha. Good to see you up and about. Maxie told me you were a bit hung over" Spinelli said and Sam relaxed that she did not tell him more

"Yeah. Anything on the couple?"

"Nothing so far, but I looked deeper into the Mrs. background. I am sure you will find it interesting."

Sam looked over the file "I think I am going to check this out. You want to go to lunch with me first?"

"I would like that very much"

"Great. I will drive" Sam said and they walked out

They were enjoying their lunch and then Jason walked in "Ah, Stonecold. Would you like to join us for lunch."

Jason knew it was Sam, even though his back was turned. "Ummm"

"Please do, fair Samantha will not mind, right?"

"Yeah, go ahead" she said reluctantly

Jason sat down because he wanted to talk with Sam alone, after a few minutes of Spinelli babbling. Spinelli got the hint and left. Sam was not too happy. "You know what, I cannot stay actually. I have to get ready for a date"

"A date?" he asked surprised

"Maxie, set me up with the guys I was supposed to go out with"

"Well, have fun" he said and then wondered why he said that

"I hope to" She smiled and left

* * *

**Not exactly how you thought it would end--but there is a reason behind my maddness. LOL**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a short chapter, I apologize. For some reason with all the time on my hands now that I lost my job (the place is closing), I have no imagination. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Date #1

His name was Tommy, an actor from the City. Maxie's, pick. He took her to the Metro Court for a fancy dinner.

"So, Maxie tells me you are a private investigator?"

"Yeah, just started my own business, Maxie's boyfriend co-owns"

"But you are in charge of the show"

"I guess you could say that"

"Any interesting cases"

"Pretty mundane so far. So you are an actor?" After Sam asked the question he went on and on about his life. She wished she had not opened that can of worms. She tried distress calls to the waiters but they were busy and she needed out.

"Oh, I would like you to meet someone?" she interrupted

"Carly, this is Tommy. Tommy, meet Carly the owner of the hotel."

"Oh nice to meet you" Carly said taking Sam's obvious hint

"He thinks you hotel is crappy and wished the service is better" Sam said bluntly

"Wai…What are you" Tommy said and then was interrupted

"Oh really." Carly then called security and took Tommy off the premises, put him in a car and sent him packing.

"Thank you" Sam said to Carly as she was walking out

"So who set you up?"

"Maxie" she said frustrated

"I see. Well if you are looking for a date. I know some people."

Sam explained the story and how there was one more date and after that she wants to focus on work. Sam left and went back to her apartment to call Maxie who happened to be at Jason's.

Phone Call

"Really Maxie, REALLY?" Sam said as Maxie put her on speaker phone. In the background Jason was playing pool and Spinelli listened intrigued "He was self absorbed"

"He is an actor; that is supposed to be appealing" Maxie said

Spinelli spoke up "maybe Maximista wants you away from danger"

"What was dangerous, is I was two seconds from wanting to snap his neck" Jason laughed at Sam's remark and then tried to hide it when Maxie turned around

"I am sorry. Maybe Lulu's pick will have better luck" Maxie said as Jason nearly shot the cue ball off the table. He did not want Sam to go out with anymore guys.

"It was worth the try. I have to get going. Spinelli can you email me the case notes"

"I am on it" Spinelli said

Jason/Maxie

"Sam going out on another date definitely affected you. What happened at that event?"

"Nothing happened Maxie. Don't come up with some twisted tale"

"Jason, you obviously have feelings for her and have had them ever since your break up. The love you guys had cannot be broken or forgotten"

"What Sam and I had has been over for a long time. We are just good friends."

"You can not hide the fact that Sam going out on dates is bothering you."

"I care about her safety, that is my only interest in her going out with other guys"

"If you say so" Jason walked away and Maxie smiled at his feelings for Sam.

Date #2

"Hello"

"Hi, who is this" Sam answered her phone

"Sorry it Derek, your date for tonight"

"Oh. Sorry. Hi"

"I was hoping we could change locations. I am not really into fancy dinners. Is that a turn-off?"

"You are in luck. I am a t-shirt and jeans girl"

"Nice." He laughed "There is this bar, Jakes, I am sure you know of it. Would you want to grab a drink? Watch some bad karaoke?"

"That sounds perfect. Same time?"

"Yeah. See you there" Sam hung up and actually got butterflies.

-#-#-#-

"You must be Sam" he said

"Yep."

"Table or Bar?"

"Table is good. Do you want me to order drinks?"

"Anything on draft" he said

Sam came back with two beers "You are a beer girl?"

"And tequila." She smiled

"I bet you know everyone in here, I hope it is not weird you are here with some random guy"

"Well so far I like you so you are not random."

The night went great and they planned another date. She had to admit she liked the fact that he was good for her

* * *

**What do you think so far? I will post another chapter by Friday if you think the direction that it is going works. **

**Thank you for reading!**

_Posted: May 24, 2010_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for those who are reading and a extra thank you to: *4mykids3, *robinscorpiofan, *liz324, megatron2.0, Loving Hidan, ilovesecretlife, sexyore6692**

***Your continued support is what makes me want to write, so thank you very much!**

**Happy Friday and Memorial Day!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 5

Next Date: Breakfast at Kelly's

"Hi Sam, What are you and your friend in the mood for" Mike asked

"Oh, this is Derek. And I would like whatever special you have going today, just smaller though"

"Sounds good. And Derek?"

"Surprise me" he said making Sam smile for his willingness to cry something new

They began talking about their jobs and some new case she is on. Carly and Jax then came through the doors and walked right to Sam. "Sam. Who is this?"

"This is Derek, he was the second date and this is our second date" she looked into his eyes. Carly saw the spark and was worried because she knew Jason had something for Sam and wanted him to be happy and if that meant ruining Sam's new relationship for Jason to have a shot—she would do it.

"Carly, are you okay?" Sam asked when Carly stared-off into space. She was thinking of ways to break them up.

"Yeah, just worried about Michael"

"Give him my best" Sam said and then the food arrived and Carly got the hint to go sit with Jax at a table

"Friend?" Derek asked referring to Carly

"Not really" she laughed and explained the Carly story

"Sounds like an interesting past."

"Yeah. I am surprised you are not running out of here"

"Nah, I have some crazy things in mine"

After that date they had three more dates.

#-#-#-#

AFTER DOUBLING WITH MAXIE AND SPINELLI

"He is really great" Maxie said

"He fits Fair Samantha very well. I hope this will last for the sake of her happiness" Spinelli replied as Jason walked through the door

"Whose happiness" he asked

"Well, it is really none of your business" Maxie argued

"We are discussing Fair Samantha and the Dashing One, Derek" Spinelli gave in

"So she liked her second date?" Jason said intrigued and Maxie let it play out to see how far Jason would show his feelings "I mean is she dating?" he coughed

"Yeah—nothing serious. But I hope so, she deserves someone like him—he enjoys doing things Sam likes to do. They even went dancing in the city; Sam said it was one of the best dances she ever had" Maxie started and Jason's face sunk "We just doubled with them, and the conversation flowed and nothing about retaliation came up"

"Good, I hope she is happy."

"Stonecold, are you okay? Is us talking about Fair Samantha upsetting you"

"Why would it upset me?"

"Because you still have feelings for Sam and it kills you that she has found someone that is not you." Maxie piped up

"Maximista! Stonecold only cares for the goddess as a friend." He looked up at Jason for assurance "Right?" he asked Jason when his expression went faulty

"What Sam and I had is over. The chance of us being anything again is not happening."

"But you want it to!" Maxie egged him on

"No, Sam and I are"

Maxie interrupted "Soul mates. You want her so bad but you think you will lose to Derek. You are being a coward not even trying" she yelled

"That is not what I feel"

"How do you feel Stonecold?" Spinelli asked

"I have business" and he left

-.-"I guess my Maximista was right" Spinelli said and Maxie was satisfied

#-#-#-#

Sam had to go to the office for a bit and Derek came along so they could leave for the city from there.

Derek was sitting on one of the chairs and Sam was sitting on her desk working. All of a sudden he pulled her into his lap. She gave him a quick kiss and then Spinelli came through the door "Hey Spinelli" Derek said.

"Hello yourself" Spinelli smiled at how perfect they were

Sam turned around to wave and then went back to whispering to Derek and kissing him a few times. With no warning Jason came in "I need some information on Ian Devlin". Then he looked over and saw the couple. He did not know Sam was serious about Derek and stopped in his tracks. Sam did not realize he was there until Spinelli cleared his throat

"Jason" she turned around still on Derek's lap.

"Sam, this is important. I need your help"

"I have…"

"Do not worry we can reschedule." Derek smiled

"Jason, can't it wait. Spinelli can help you till I get back later tonight"

"I would not be asking if it was not important" Sam slouched then got up grabbed Jason's hand

"We need to talk" and then pulled him outside and shut the door

"It seems Fair Samantha is upset"

"Yeah, so glad I am not him right now" Derek said and they both laughed

#

Sam pulled Jason around the corner "Jason, what the hell was that?"

"I need your help"

"Tonight I am off duty; I made plans with Derek"

"You said you would do me a favor anything. Remember?"

"I cannot believe you would pull that…But, I did promise." She screamed a little and walked back inside

"I'm sorry. Can we meet up in the morning?" Sam asked Derek as she wrapped her arms around his waist

"I would like that." Derek said gave her a kiss and left. Jason watched and wanted to beat him up for touching her. He came back in the office and they talked with Spinelli and then were off to check out some location.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!**

_POSTED: Friday May 28, 2010_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you very much for reading and commenting/reviewing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Car Ride

"I am sorry, it is just that you are the only I trust in this whole mess."

"Whatever"

"Sam…"

"Just let it go." Sam said and stared out the window. They reached their destination and found nothing on their way back the roads were closed because of flooding, so they had to rent a motel room for the night.

Sam called Derek and told him what was going on and they would meet the day after tomorrow.

"I can sleep on the couch, you can take the bed" Jason said looking at the king size bed

"Don't be silly. We can both use the bed." Sam said frustrated

"Alright. I am going to take a shower." Jason left to go take his shower while Sam flipped through the television channels. 15 minutes later Jason came out in a towel and Sam looked up to admire. "I have a bag of clean clothes here, you can use something to sleep in" he offered Sam

"Thanks" Sam said trying not to look at him "I am going to the vending machine. Any requests"

"No. I am good. Hey, Sam"

"What" she turned around to meet his glaze.

"I really am sorry"

"I know" she said genuinely and left.

Sam came back in the room soaked. "Are you okay" he laughed

"Besides looking like a drowned rat. I am just perky. I somehow managed to keep all the food dry."

"Job well done" he laughed and she smiled

"I am going to shower. You said I could borrow clothes?"

"Yeah. He handed her an oversized shirt and a pair of sweatpants"

She took her shower and came out in the shirt. Jason stared at her petite body "The pants were a bit big. But thanks for the shirt" Sam lay down under the covers and Jason did the same.

"Sam."

"Yeah" she turned over to look at him

"I was just wondering about you and Derek…" he took a long pause "never mind it is none of my business"

"Well, I would like to think we are friends. So I will tell you that Derek and I are going slow, no commitments plus we have only been on like 5 dates." Jason looked down "I do not see us becoming anything anytime soon"

"I was not asking that, I just wanted to make sure he was treating you right"

"Yeah, he is a good guy. And he knows some of my destructive past, and no judgment."

"That's good."

"What about you?"

"Me? What about me?"

"Anyone since Elizabeth?"

"No, no one" and he looked straight into her eyes; _I have only ever wanted you_ he thought to himself

"Oh." And then she turned over and he watched her until he fell asleep

-#-#-

When they woke up it was still pouring and the roads were closed. So they rented the room another night and hung out in the motel. Jason made business calls and Sam did some yoga, every now and then she would notice Jason staring at her.

"I'm bored" She said plopping down on the bed. It had only been three hours since they woke up and they were stuck the rest of the day and night.

"Call Derek"

"He is working…I told him I would call tomorrow morning"

"Call Spinelli, about your case"

"Been there done that. Do you want to play cards?"

"Not right now, I am on hold with Puerto Rico."

"Oh, hmmm" she sat up, paused, and then ran out the door, not bothering to close it, running until she was out in the middle of the parking lot. Jason rolled the chair he was sitting on backwards to look where she went. Sam let her head fall back to look up at the pouring rain, arms outstretched. She slowly was turning in circles, becoming drenched. Jason stood up and looked out at her, with a smile plastered on his face. She ran toward him, grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the rain with her.

"Sam what are you doing, I am getting soaked"

"Isn't it amazing" she said

"It is" Jason said but meant it more towards her having fun in the rain like a little kid.

"Tilt your head back like me, it feels great on your face"

"I'll pass"

"Jason, where is your sense of adventure?" and she took his head in her hands to push it back, but there closeness was aware to both of them and they just stared at each other. She still had his head in her hands and pulled him down to her in an earth shattering kiss. It deepened before either realized what was happening. Jason pulled her hands down, so he could cup her face, her arms wrapped around his torso.

The girl running the front desk at motel took notice to their beautiful moment and watched out the window. Then it stopped raining and Jason pulled away as did Sam and started laughing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her into a hug. Sam and Jason stood there in their embrace.

Slowly they pulled apart. "It stopped raining" Sam said

"Yeah, looks like it."

Then a cop appeared "You two are going to get sick standing out here. We are letting people know the roads will be open in the morning."

Jason nodded and Sam thanked the officer. When the cop left they stood there a little longer still looking at each other "Where do we go from here?" Sam took notice to the elephant in the room.

"I'm not sure. We just got caught up in the heat of the moment and we can't be anything. We are friends"

"Jason…that was more than a kiss and I think we both know this is more than friendship"

"We can't be anything more. You are with Derek and that is that" He started walking back toward their room

"So you do not feel anything toward me, because a little while ago it felt like you wanted me" She followed

"I do want you, I want you more than I thought I would…I want us again. But it cannot happen. We finally have lives that are steady and we are in a good place, I cannot ruin that."

"So that is that?" She slammed the door behind her

"It has to be."

"So, we will just forget this ever happened, keep our distances?"

"Yeah, I guess that is what we have to do"

"I cannot work on the Jerry case with you then…" Sam said turning her back to him

"Why? Sam, we can still work together"

"I think if you want to forget this ever happened, then us working in close corridors is not going to work. I have been training Spinelli, he will help you… I am going to ask for more towels" and Sam left the motel room, leaving Jason upset and ready to hit a wall

"You and your boyfriend must really be in love." The young girl behind the counter said to Sam

"He is not my boyfriend; that was just a moment of weakness between two ex-lovers"

"I think it was more, you should try for a second chance"

"We are not the same people"

"That is what makes it better. This will be someone you love, but a new love"

"Thanks for the towels" Sam said hoping she would get the hint to back off

"Even if he doesn't say it, love is written all over his face and in the eyes, I have seen you two interact this whole time, I would love something like the two of you have." The girl said and Sam left to go the room.

* * *

**Like? Dislike? Sort-of like?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Special Thanks to: sexyoreo6692, palmbeach, 4mykids3, robinscorpiofan, liz324, tennmom2006, jasamlover1, and bandi2007 for their great reviews/comments on chapters 5 and 6!**

**Enjoy this chapter—I know robinscorpiofan will!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Sam and Jason did not talk the rest of the day. In the morning they barely said two words to each other, just packed their bags and left. The car ride back was quiet until Sam's phone rang, she was in such a blank slate of emotions she did not even pick it up

"Sam, your phone just rang" She picked up the phone to check who called; it was Derek just as he said he would. She called him back, because there was no chance of any other things going on

PHONE CALL

"Hey" she said sweetly, "I was daydreaming and did not even here the phone ring"

"That's okay. You called back. How were the two extra days?"

"Nothing exciting" she looked over to Jason and relived the kiss and then snapped back to reality "Just soggy vending machine food"

"Yum, how about I take you out for a proper meal tonight, and no I do not mean peanuts and beer."

Sam laughed "I was actually thinking that at first. I would like that a lot."

"Great, so wear something a bit dressier"

"Like a dress"

"Yeah, something that you love to wear and look amazing in"

"You think I look great in anything, even my old ratty sweatshirt"

"Well, yeah. You are a no sight for sore eyes. Text me when you get back and I'll let you know the time"

"Can't wait to see you tonight" and she hung up the phone will a smile on her face

Although Jason said all those things about not being together, listening to Sam's conversation still stung.

#-###-#

Sam and Jason got back to Port Charles and Sam went on her date with Derek. Jason went home to the Penthouse to find Maxie and Spinelli making out. He just left instead of yelling and getting upset at Maxie. He went to see Carly at her house instead to check on Michael.

"Jason, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine"

"No you are not. What happened?"

"Sam and I went out to check out some case she was working" hiding the fact they were looking for info on Jerry "and it started pouring, the roads were closed and we got stuck staying in some motel for two nights."

"I thought Sonny sent you on business"

"Nope. All went well the first night, but then the second day all theses feeling for her came out and hers for me."

"You two? You and Sam?"

"The kiss just kind of happened. But we cannot be anything more. We just got back to being good friends and she is with Derek. I told her to forget it ever happened"

"Did she want that?"

"She said what was happening is more than friendship"

"That is because it is. And you know it, what is stopping you"

"Sam has the chance to be with a decent guy, one who like her for who she is, has no past with. If we do not work out, I would feel horrible that I perpetuated it"

"So you really do want her?"

Jason did not answer; he just sat there for a while and then went back to his place.

#-#

A few weeks had gone by and Jason and Sam avoided each other at all costs. Except for the night at Jake's...

Sam and Derek went to Jakes to play a little pool and let loose after their busy weeks of work and stress. They were enjoying their beer when Jason walked in. Sam told Derek about the mutual kiss between her and Jason when she got back and he said that it was okay, but hoped that it will never happen again. He could not blame Jason for wanting a girl like Sam.

"Jason is here, do you want to leave?"

"Nah, we are here on a date. You want to play pool?"

"Sounds good, you rack em?"

Jason walked over to Coleman and ordered a beer and looked over his shoulder to see Sam with Derek.

"He is a great guy ya know?" Coleman said

"I am sure he is" and downed half of his beer

"You still have a thing for Sammy?"

"No, just friends"

"Well she just might be the best friend you've ever had" he laughed

"Another beer please" Derek asked standing next to Jason "You must be the infamous Jason Morgan, Sam's ex?"

"Yeah" he did not bother to look at him

"Well it is nice to meet you, I am Derek, her boyfriend" he said and Jason thought to himself that Sam never did well with boyfriends-it was either real love or nothing..._I was real_

"Sam is waiting" he said hoping for him to leave

"Yeah I gust wanted to say no hard feelings, I do not blame you for wanting to kiss her. I mean Sam is great in personality and looks"

"Maybe you should speak about women more respectively" Jason stood up overreacting to his comment

"Down boy" Coleman said quickly, Sam took notice and ran over

"Jason, what are you doing?" She said in a concerned manner

"We were just introducing ourselves" Derek covered

"Like hell you were, I know that face." She looked at Jason "What did you say to him?" she asked Derek

Derek did not answer he instead pulled Sam aside "Sam, what's going on? What is happening between us; I really like you, but I feel that you and Jason are always going to have a connection. And who am I to try and change that. I want to be with someone who wants me the same way and is not quick to defend her ex to someone she is currently seeing."

"Derek" She went after him and Jason watched her "I am with you. I thought we got past the kiss?"

"I thank you for telling me, but you and I both know, there is something between you two. Everyone can see it. I cannot step in the way of that" and he left the bar placing the money for their drinks down. Sam stopped him at the exit.

"I want this to work"

"I did too" and he was gone. Sam leaned against the door for a minute and then walked back into the bar and got her coat. "See you later Coleman"

"Alright Sammy, have a good one" and she left, but came back in to see Jason.

"Jason, you should stop drinking let me take you home" he put down a twenty a staggered out of the bar with Sam. She took his keys and drove him back to the Penthouse where she got help from the guards to take him up. "Sweet dreams" she waved and went home. She was sad that things ended with a good guy she was beginning to fall for, but not heartbroken. Sam now had to deal with her feelings for Jason and his feelings for her.

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Let me know what you are thinking.**

_POSTED: JUNE 13, 2010_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you like!**

* * *

Chapter 8

For the next month Jason and Sam only saw each other when Spinelli was around. They just stayed friends, but they were very awkward around each other and most took notice. Carly tried multiple times to set them up on dates, but Jason always had business or Sam got a lead on a case she could not miss. It was clear that they had feelings for each other but neither acted on them, even though Derek was out of the picture.

Sam and Jason's friends could all see the angst and wanted to do something that would put two soul mates together whether they liked it or not. Maxie came up with the perfect idea and asked Carly to help out. Their scheming was a Ladies Auction. Auction off the women in Port Charles, even those who were dating. All money was being donated to Michael's charity and the hospital.

"Sam, we need your help" Carly asked as her and Maxie approached Sam at Kelly's

"Okay, what do you need?"

"We are having a ladies auction. Basically we take the women of Port Charles and auction them off to the men."

"Even married women?" She asked Carly

"Yeah. Husbands and boyfriends will do anything to get their lady, which means they are the highest bidders"

"So can you help us out, it is for charity and everyone else agreed"

"Fine, but next time I need help, you two better be ready"

"Thanks Sam" and the two left to give invites to the men of Port Charles

-##-##-

"Jason, open up it is Carly"

"What?"

"We are having a charity fundraiser for the hospital and Michael's Foundation, will you come?"

"Can't I just write a check?"

"You will, but you have to show up"

"Carly!" Jason pleaded

"Jason, I cannot wait to see you there, it starts at 7:00 but you can come at 8:30"

Carly left and called Maxie "It is done"

#-#-#

THE AUCTION

Sam went to Alexis's to ride with her and Kristina. "I cannot believe you are auctioning off Kristina?"

"She says Kiefer will be coming and Molly insists it is romantic"

"Who is going to go for you, any special men?"

"Eh, don't really care. I told Carly she could auction me off as legal counsel."

"Funny, I told her I would to a case for someone"

"You do realize she is not going to do that, she is going to use you for your looks"

"Yeah, but I plan on telling the guy after he buys me!"

"Nice. Let's get going" and the Davis girls left

"How Romantic" Molly said after them

-###-

The girls got to the auction and everything was beautiful, there was a list of the ladies and the order they were going up. Sam saw Maxie and left her mom with Kristina and Diane.

"Maxie, this I amazing. You did a great job"

"What is amazing is this" Maxie said checking Sam out "You are probably going to be the highest to auction off"

"Well did I dress the part?"

"You did" Maxie said "If I was a guy, I would totally waste my life's savings on you"

"So is Spinelli going to bid on you?"

"Of course!" she seemed appalled Sam would think otherwise

#

The auction began and Sam was near the end of the pack so she just hung with the guy's.

Lucky got Liz at a hefty $30, Spinelli picked Maxie, Lulu was chosen by Dominic, Carly and Jax coupled up. There was a fight for Olivia and Sonny won and then realized his wife was being auctioned too and dropped his bid, therefore Johnny got Olivia. Nikolas bid on Rebecca because Ethan did not have enough, Ethan nabbed Dr. Lee; Robin was bought by Patrick. Then others in Port Charles were bid off, Sam closed the event.

Jason then showed up as Sam was getting ready to go on. He saw her at the bar getting a drink and noticed her short dark blue dress and killer hot boots. He was mesmerized. Carly jumped out behind him, letting Maxie take over as the speaker with the help of Lulu. "She looks pretty hot doesn't she?"

"Carly, why are you doing this?"

"Because you needed a push. There is no way you are going to let some guy get Sam, plus I knew you would outbid everyone, therefore making the highest donation." She grinned

"That is not your decision to make"

"Look Sam is up next and all the guys are drooling. Do not let her be stuck in the shark tank."

Jason ordered a drink and leaned against the bar contemplating whether or not to bid. He knew Carly was right, but at the same time he was not sure what Sam was thinking. Sam got up on stage and notice Jason standing at the bar. Her heart fluttered and she gave him a half smile, which he definitely saw!

"Alright we are going to start the bidding at $1,000" Maxie said. Men were shouting and raising the bid to outrageous amounts. Sam looked at some of the decent men in the audience to bid higher so she would not be stuck with some guy only interested in her body. Jason watched to scene unfold, the bid was at $5,000 after only 3 minutes, he saw Sam panicking and knew he had to out-bid everyone.

"$15,000" he said from the back, but no one knew he said it except for Sam and Carly.

* * *

_POSTED: JUNE 29, 2010_


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy 4th of July to those American Readers!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

People gasped in the crowd and some guy would not back down and raised it "$17,000"

Other guys started bidding more so Jason jumped from the $20,000 to $50,000 and Sam beamed with excitement and complete surprise. She looked at Carly and Carly nodded.

The one guy was a lawyer who worked with Alexis a couple times and was very interested in Sam, Alexis approved until she realized he was bad news and tried hard to dissuade him. The guy raised it another five thousand and Jason finally went for it…

"$250,000 dollars" and stepped forward taking note that everyone was now staring at him. Sam raised her eyebrows at Maxie

"Going once," she barely took a pause "going twice" waited a little longer until Sam gave a death glare "Sold, do the man in the back." Maxie gave a huge smile to Sam and Sam finally took a breath. Carly got up and said that everyone's dates with their buyers were to start now.

-#-#-#-

"Hey" he approached her leaning against the wall near the emergency exit door

"Thank you, for outbidding that sleazy guy"

"I could tell you were panicking"

"You bid a lot"

"I was not sure where he would take it. Not sure if you are worth that much either, but it is for charity" he said and Sam dropped her smile

"Thanks. I am feeling the love"

"Come on. I was just joking"

"Jason Morgan, joking? I am surprised. You must be lying and I really am a bad catch"

"Anything but" he smiled "you are pretty fun to be around, and you do most of the talking. What's not to like"

"Thank you, I guess. So you do not have to do this. I know you hate these things. So I will offer you what I would have offered someone else"

"What would that be?" he smiled intrigued

"I will give my services for a case at McCall and Jackal P.I"

"Don't you already do that for me?" rocking back on his shoes

"Yeah. So that obviously will not work. Let me think" she said as he stared admiring her

"Okay. What are you thinking?"

"I have three offers: do nothing and just part ways **or** I will help with Maxie and your head-butting **or **you and I could actually do a date…A date could mean a real date or just coffee or telling me what is on your mind, eh…me guessing!" she finally took a breath

"Well Carly will have my head if I do nothing. I do not think anything can stop Maxie from being Maxie and you already try as much as you can. So I guess it is a date."

"Okay…what kind of date?"

"How about a nice cup of black coffee at the restaurant" Jason said and she made a face of her dislike of black coffee "Come on, I did bid an outrageous amount of money on you, it is only fitting you let me decide the date"

"Fine. I will drink the whole cup, maybe two" she said

"You never back down from a challenge do you?"

"Nope" and she grabbed his hand toward the stairwell exit.

"Would you rather take the elevator?"

"Are you implying that I am fragile and cannot walk downstairs in heels and a dress?"

"No, I just don't want you to fall" Sam stopped and stared at Jason. They were already down two flights.

"Worse has happened to me than falling down a set of stairs."

"Okay. Don't say I warned you" Jason went to step, and missed a couple stairs. He managed to regain his balance but Sam burst out laughing

"Do you want me to hold your hand" she put out her hand and he surprisingly took it. Within a minute he had her pinned against the wall kissing her. She kissed back of course wondering where this would go next.

"So coffee?" she said pulling her dress down

"Yeah." He said avoiding eye contact and fixing his suit jacket and zipping his pants up.

#

They arrived at the restaurant and Mario greeted them. "Miss McCall you look lovely as usual" staring at her

"Two black coffee's" Jason ordered and took a seat across from Sam

"No cappuccino for Miss McCall?"

"Nope, Jason out bid all these guys for me at a charity event and I told him he could pick the date."

"Ah, and you never back down from a challenge."

"Correct" Sam said and stared at Jason

"So" he started "what happened in the staircase...Twice." she interrupted him

"You falling was very out of character" she avoided the topic

"Yeah." And he looked down, thankfully Mario came by with coffee soon after

"Two black coffee's" he placed down in front of Jason and he prepared it the way he liked it for both of them. Sam took a sip and her distaste showed.

"You do not have to drink it" Jason said giving a half-smile

"No, I will finish it" and she drank some more "Mario, can I have a glass of water please"

"Right away Miss McCall"

"He is so adorable." Sam said referring to the waiter

"It does not bother you that he calls you Miss McCall, you usually correct everyone to call you Sam"

"Spinelli?" she questioned

"True"

"Yes, I am Fair Samantha or Fair Samantha formerly known as the Goddess" Jason lifted an eyebrow at the goddess

"Spinelli is right. You are a goddess" Mario said and received an unfriendly glare from Jason. "You mister Morgan are a lucky man" he leaned down to say

Sam laughed a bit as Jason's face turned red. "You can leave now"

"I am sorry"

"Hey, do not worry about it. Jason is just being Jason. Thanks for the water" she smiled and he left.

When they finished Jason finally spoke "I need something from the office we can use the door in the back to get to the parking lot."

"Okay" and Sam followed him in, knowing it was either him or a taxi taking her home. They got into the office and Jason locked the door behind them "I know you wanted to talk about what happened in the staircase. And I just wanted to say that you do not have to worry about it. I do not regret it"

Jason just looked up and went back to finding what he needed. Sam slumped in a chair in front of the desk and lifted her legs to rest her feet on the table. Jason looked up and took notice to her. Even though she had her head back she knew Jason was looking, About 10 minutes later Jason said "Alright, I found it. Are you ready to go?" He noticed she had fallen asleep and stuffed the paper into his jacket and went over to Sam. Pushing a stray lock of hair out of her face he then cradled her in his arms. Jason proceeded to drive her home and carry her up to her apartment. When he made it into her apartment she finally woke up.

"Jason?"

"We are at your place" he whispered "You can go back to sleep"

"I did not realize how tired I was" as he put her down on the couch

"Yeah, you fell asleep in the office" he said as Sam steadied herself to stand, only to fall back in Jason's arms "Easy there"

"You would think after that coffee I would be bouncing off walls. Did you drug my coffee?" she laughed

"No. Maybe your secret admirer Mario did?"

"Well, thanks for taking me home. Do you want anything to drink?"

"I should get going actually. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I should be good. Thanks for tonight, strange but fun"

"Good night" Jason said and left immediately

* * *

**Comments and Reviews would be great!**

_POSTED: JULY 4, 2010_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello All! Thank you very much for all the comments/reviews...you guys are amazing!**

**However all things have to come to end and there is only one more chapter left. But, I will make it worth your time.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Sam/Maxie

"So how was it?" Maxie asked Sam on her lunch break at Crimson

"Interesting"

"Well that does not give much away. Are there details? Talking? Of course there is not talking." She laughed and then continued "I assume he kissed you? Or maybe…"

"No kiss, it was actually awkward" Sam said leaving out information on the stairwell encounter

"Well that I can imagine"

Spinelli/Jason

"$250,000?" Spinelli said

"Yeah, it was for charity"

"I think another thing drove you to that outrageous amount"

"She is just my friend"

"Fair Samantha is more than a friend. You do not look at the Valkarye the same way"

"What way" Jason said defensively

"Why are you getting upset? I am merely stating that there is a spark of passion between you two. Fair Samantha shows it too"

"She did not want some sleazy guy to win her, so I helped a friend out"

"Most friends, don't do this in a stairwell" Spinelli said showing him the tape of Sam and him

"Where did you get that?"

"Fair Samantha left a cryptic message on my phone last night to erase the footage."

"So you looked at it?"

"Well I had to find start and end to erase it. I did not watch it all."

"What do you mean?"

"I was given a time frame, I had to cut where things got heated to when they stopped. And boy did it get heated—because it was a long time period"

"You must keep this to yourself."

"Yes. Anything for my two dearest friends. I assume you had a great night"

"I think we should end this conversation" Jason said and went upstairs. Sam knocked on the door a few minutes later to talk to Spinelli

"Hey, did you do what I asked. I could not have Carly or anyone see that"

"Yes. All is well. So what are our plans for today" Spinelli asked sitting on the couch next to Sam

"These two cases. One is surveillance, which you will be handling. It is an important client so I told Maxie not to interfere. And I will be doing this low key case"

"On?"

"Looking over bank statements! Which means I will be in the office all day if you need me. Are you working here today?"

"No, I will be joining you today. I just need to stock up on chips and orange soda." He said as Jason came down the stairs

"Sam, uh, what are you doing here" he asked scratching his neck

"Picking Spinelli up to go to the office." She stood up and grabbed her coat "I'll meet you in the car"

"Stonecold, maybe you should be less tense, it makes situations awkward" Spinelli said once Sam left

"Bye, Spinelli"

"Fair Samantha and I will be at the office all day, if you happen to need our assistance" he winked at Jason

Carly/Jason

"So, how did it go" she said barging through the door without knocking

"Sure just come on in Carly"

"How was your date? Maxie said you and Sam left together. Sparks?"

"We went for coffee"

"Are you serious? You pay $250,000 and you go for coffee, I am assuming at the restaurant. Please tell me you at least got a kiss."

"Carly this is none of your business"

"Come on Jason. You have fallen hard…again"

"Sam and I are…" Jason was not sure where he was going with this

"You two need to sit down and figure this out. Because by the look in your eyes you wish she were here instead of me"

"I really wish no one was here, because I have business to do" Jason said and Carly got the hint to leave

The Office

"So how was your date with Maxie" Sam asked as she stared at the pile of papers in front of her

"We had a romantic evening. I stole a page out of Stonecold's book and arranged a dinner on the roof at her apartment" Spinelli turned around to look at Sam who smiled for a second

"That's was very nice of you. I am sure she loved it"

"Yes! She even ignored a call from the glacial one. However she called back on our break from" Spinelli stopped when he realized he was giving to much info "recreational activities"

"Sounds like Maxie" Sam then groaned at the fact she was bored and confused at her feelings

"Would Fair Samantha like to discuss her evening?"

"No, I am just getting tired of looking over this stuff"

"I hate to say this but you are obviously thinking about Stonecold"

"Jason and I had a fun time. We are just friends though—we cannot be anything more."

"What you asked me to erase did not look like friendships"

"Friends can hook up. Just because we did that does not mean we have to be in a relationship."

"I suppose you are right. But you two can no longer hide the passion in your eyes"

Then Spinelli's phone rang and he said his Maximista had an emergency at Crimson and had to leave.

"Is the case done?"

"Yes. The notes are printing as we speak"

"Okay. Take the rest of the day off then!"

"Thank you Fair Samantha, I advise the same for you"

"Mmhmm" and she went back to her case

-###-

About an hour later, someone came into the office. Sam looked up to see Derek

"Hey there, are you busy"

"Hey" she said softly "Come on in, I do not mind a break"

"I have news that I hope you will be excited about because we are good friends and awkwardness is gone" he smiled

"I think of you as my friend. I mean we email each other occasionally since the break up"

"Well, I would like to tell you about a Hollywood actress in need of your services"

"You got me an A-list client"

"YEAH. Are you okay with me butting in?"

"Okay, I am thankful. Come here" and Sam gave him a huge hug in which Jason walked in on, but then hid to see where things would go

"Since I am a friend, she asked me to be involved. So I may be in close corridors with you. Is that okay with Jason?"

"Yeah. Jason and I are just former lovers. It will be nice to hang around you again"

"Yeah. Same goes here. So I will email you the information" Derek said and then opened the door to see Jason "Hey, nice to see you again" and let out his hand to shake. Jason took a while but eventually shook it. Derek popped his head into Sam's office again "It looks like you have another visitor"

* * *

**Ten chapters down one to go! **

**Like? Dislike?**

_POSTED: JULY 24, 2010_


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally, I am posting the last chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Sam looked up and saw Jason walking in. "Hi. If you are looking for Spinelli, Maxie stole his attention. I let him have the day off"

"No, I am here to see you" Jason said and surprised himself he admitted that

"Oh, is there something you want me to look into, I would not mind taking a break from this case. It is drowning me"

"No. Just came by the see how you were after last night."

"Uh, I am fine. I actually have an A-list client courtesy of Derek. So I am super excited"

"So that is why he was here?"

"Yep. We are friends. After he broke up with me we got some things straightened out and started talking on a friendly basis. He is a great guy to have your back. Not that you aren't because you have saved me multiple times."

"So are you two back together?"

"Nope. We are not getting back together, just friends"

"So we need to talk about last night?" Jason got right to the point

"Okay…"

"Do you regret any of it?"

"I regret falling asleep I wanted to finish our date."

"So do you think of me more than what you are telling people?"

"I care a lot about you, this is obviously more than friendship and if we were in a good place, I would 100% want to be with you"

"What does that mean for us now?" Jason inquired

"Baby steps. I mean I like going out with you. Not like going out going out" Jason stopped her

"I know what you mean. I like it too. So, what would you say if I have my bike here?"

"I would say, count me in"

"Great. I'll meet you outside. I'll pull up out front"

"Jason. I have missed you, this you" he smiled and left. Sam met Jason out front and everything for Jason came out on her sleeve. "Thanks for this" Sam said getting on the bike. They ended up going to the top of the mountain that overlooked the city.

"Thanks for coming" Jason said looking down at Sam who was lying in the grass

"Wouldn't miss an opportunity like this"

"So you are using me for my bike" he joked

"No, I would not have come if I did not like the company!"

"Good"

"I'm starving" Sam said as her stomach groaned

"You want to go get something to eat. I know a little place off the beaten path"

"Okay. Don't you have work though?"

"Nope" Jason said and helped her get up, except he fell in the process on top of her "Sorry"

"It is fine..." Sam stalled and then leaned up to kiss him. The passion ignited and it was fireworks "Uh" she said when she pulled apart

He could not help himself and went in for another kiss "Are you still hungry"

"No, are you?"

"Not at all" Jason said and lifted her off the ground "Are you..."

"My place?" Sam questioned as Jason bit on her lower lip and grunted yes. Jason carried her to his bike "I want this so bad, ever since the stairway"

"Me too" He admitted which surprised him and Sam. Jason sat on his bike and waited for Sam to sit behind him but instead she sat toward him and began biting on his ear and nearly dry humping him making him go crazy. They started the bike and Sam kept moving. They must have pulled over three times thinking about doing more but decided it would be better at her place.

Jason parked his bike in the garage of Sam's apartment complex. As he got off the bike he realized that he was so big it hurt to walk in his jeans "Looks like I need to walk in front of you" she laughed. He decieded to play back and have his hands roam up her shirt until she yelped "Okay, okay." she surrendered. They made it to the front door and were waiting for the elevator when one of Sam's nosey neighbors came up to her and started a conversation. Sam was so into Jason at that moment she could barely listen to the lady.

"Tonight is very beautiful" she said sweetly

"Yes it is."

"It must be why you two are glowing" she said and Sam slid her hand behind to wrap it into Jason's hand

_"No" Sam said and the lady looked perplexed "We are glowing because we nearly had sex on his motorcycle and we are waiting to go to my place so we can rip each other's clothes off and have sex like animals. I mean look how I made him feel" Sam stepped away to show Jason's front "I am just so ready for him that I could go for a round right now." Sam turned around and started kissing Jason_

Sam looked up at the lady after her day dream and smiled "Yes, a nice walk in the park and a small dinner"

"That is what my husband and I are doing. Oh look there he is. Nice talking to you"

"Took you a while to answer" Jason said after the lady left

"I was thinking about another way to answer her." Sam laughed and pulled Jason into the elevator "You are amazing"

"So are you" he smiled and pulled her into a kiss and lifted her up into his arms. Once in Sam's apartment they became one...more than once though.

MORNING

"What are you looking at?" Jason said as he stared into Sam's eyes

"You" Sam smiled

"Why?"

"Just thinking about last night and how this whole friendship is so much more and if you are willing and ready, I want us to try again…slowly"

"Last night was not slow...but I would love to, on one request"

"Okay" Sam said

"No one knows, at least for a little bit"

"I can agree to that." Sam said and kissed him leaving him breathless.

"Stop making me want you so bad" Jason said pulling away from the kiss

"Sorry. We should get ready for today; we both have work to do"

"We have some time" and Jason said and rolled her over

THE END

* * *

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for those who stayed with this story and thank you for your comments. It really helped me write this story. **

_POSTED: AUGUST 10, 2010_


End file.
